Être amoureuse d'un prédateur
by lilounette
Summary: Bonjour je m'appelle Sarah Lupin, je suis amoureuse de Sirius Black mais je ne laisse en aucun cas m'approcher, parce que Sirius est une de ces personnes qu'on appelle un prédateur.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou!! me voici avec une nouvelle fic, enfin pas si nouvelle que ça, puisque ça fait un petit moment qu'elle est déjà écrite, et que je l'ai déjà posté deux fois ailleurs... Bref, elle comporte deux chapitres, dans ce premier chapitre c'est le point de vue de Sarah, ... Le second chapitre se sera un autre point de vue. J'espère que vous aimerez bonne lecture! Et au fait tout appartient à JKRowling sauf quelques personnages de mon invention...

**chapitre1: être amoureuse d'un prédateur...**

Beaucoup de personnes se ressemblent mais sont finalement très différentes les unes des autres...

C'est la constatation que je me suis faite en presque sept ans d'étude ici à Poudlard la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de tout le royaume uni. Il suffit de regarder Remus Lupin mon cousin et moi même, on se ressemble tellement que tout le monde nous prend pour des jumeaux, pourtant on a des caractères relativement différent.

Il est en apparence calmes, sérieux, et respectueux du règlement, alors qu'en réalité, il est farceur, blagueur, et il n'est certainement pas le dernier à braver le règlement... presque à l'opposé de ma personnalité, je suis timide, effacé et sans intérêt pour qui que se soit à part pour ma meilleure amie et mon cousin.

Je ne me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Sarah Lupin et vous l'avez bien compris je suis la cousine de Remus le maraudeur, j'ai les cheveux blond, les yeux marron foncé, je suis plutôt mince mais je me cache sous trois couches de vêtements superposés, je suis pas grande non plus un mètre soixante trois.

Que dire de plus, je suis amoureuse d'un coureur de jupon, et ami de mon cousin j'ai nommé Sirius Black... oui je sais ce que vous allez dire, encore une groupie, et bien pas vraiment... en fait je fais tout pour qu'il ne me remarque pas, je fais attention à ne pas me trouver trop proche de lui même lorsque je parle à Remus. Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt je me cache sous une multitude de vêtement plus ma cape de sorcière, il doit me trouver bizarre comme tout le monde, mais tant pis, je ne le laisserais en aucun cas s'approcher de moi, parce que Sirius Black est ce qu'on appelle un prédateur.

Il repère sa proie, ensuite il l'approche et lui sert son baratin de dragueur, la fille lui tombe toute cuite dans les bras, et une fois qu'il s'est bien amusé, il passe à une autre. Alors même si j'en suis amoureuse il est hors de question que je l'approche, pour finir brisé non merci, j'ai déjà donné.

C'était en troisième année, je suis sorti avec Dwayne Daljeat un Serdaigle de septième année, il était comme Sirius un vrai prédateur, et comme une idiote je me suis fait avoir. Une fois qu'il s'était bien amusé avec moi et qu'il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, il m'a laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette, j'en ai pleuré pendant des jours entiers, évidement personne n'était au courrant, il m'avait dit qu'il préférait garder notre histoire secrète pour que je n'ai pas de problème avec les professeurs.

C'est vrai qu'il aurait été mal vu qu'un septième année sorte avec une petite troisième année, alors j'ai gardé le secret, je l'ai simplement dit à Lily ma meilleure amie. Depuis je me cache sous des vêtements immondes, et je fais tout pour me faire oublier, je n'ai aucune envie d'être humilié, et d'avoir autant mal que ce que Dwayne m'a fait...

Bref pour faire dans le joyeux, je vais vous présenter ma meilleure amie, c'est Lily Evans, future Lily Potter, bon ok, c'est tout nouveau puisque qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis hier seulement,... Il faut dire elle l'a fait bataillé pendant deux ans avant d'enfin lui dire qu'elle acceptait de sortir avec lui... Elle est plus grande que moi, un mètre soixante huit, elle a les cheveux roux, et les yeux vert, elle est très joli et a un caractère de feu, en parlant du loup la voilà...

- Sarah! s'exclame t-elle, tu viens on a cours dans cinq minutes, pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas descendu au petit déjeuné?

- je n'avais pas très faim, ...

Évidement c'est pas totalement vrai, je me suis dit que puisque Lily sortait avec James depuis hier, elle allait forcément mangé avec les maraudeurs, même s'il y a mon cousin, je refuse de m'approcher de trop près d'eux. En plus je ne les connais pas, et je n'ai absolument rien en commun avec eux, alors j'ai préféré rester au dortoir pour ne gêné personne...

- tu es sûre que ça va, ça fait presque deux jours que tu as perdu l'appétit? me demande t-elle inquiète.

- oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien! On y va ou McGonagall va piquer une crise parce qu'on est en retard!

Malheureusement comme on arrive juste avant la sonnerie il ne reste que deux places à côté des maraudeurs, je laisse naturellement Lily se placer à côté de James, ensuite il y a Sirius, puis Peter, et je prends donc place près de Remus. Le cours débute et finalement tout se passe bien, nous devons changer un écureuil en petit tabouret, et mon cousin profite du vacarme pour parler librement avec moi.

- Alors comment vas-tu Sarah? ça fait deux jours que je te vois que quand tu viens en cours, est ce que tout va bien? me questionne t-il un peu inquiet.

- oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas, et toi?

- Quoi moi?

- Est que tout va bien? Est ce que tu évites toujours autant Mélissa?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je n'évite pas Mélissa, me dit-il les joues légèrement rosé.

- Mais bien sûr! Quand vas-tu enfin lui dire que tu es dingue d'elle? D'autant plus que c'est réciproque... je lui dis d'un ton moqueur.

- je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles en plus je suis sûr que c'est faux, s'entête t-il.

- je te dis que si.

- non! me répond t-il sur un ton sans appel.

Je connais très bien mon cousin, et s'il y a une chose qu'il n'aime vraiment pas quand il prend ce ton là, c'est qu'on lui réponde, après il explose... Et moi s'il y a une chose que j'aime bien, c'est de pouvoir le taquiner un peu...

- SI, je crie plus fort que lui.

- MAIS ARRETE, SI JE TE DIS QUE NON! s'exclame t-il tout fort faisant sursauter toute la classe et le professeur McGonagall.

- Lupin!s'exclame choqué le professeur McGonagall.

- lequel madame, je dis sans vraiment y penser toujours occupé à fixer mon cousin dans les yeux.

-LES DEUX, VOUS SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE MON COURS ET VOUS NE REVIENDREZ QUE LORSQUE VOUS SEREZ CALME TOUS LES DEUX C'EST CLAIR, hurle le professeur rouge de colère.

- très clair madame, je dis.

- fallait pas vous énerver, lui dit Remus à son tour avant de sortir de classe sous le regard surpris de l'ensemble des élèves.

On sort donc dans le couloir, et on s'appuie négligeament contre le mur, il commence par me regarder fixement puis fini par lâcher ce qu'il a, à dire.

- Sarah! soupire t-il, franchement chapeau! Je sais pas comment tu te débrouilles, tu es une des rares à pouvoir me faire sortir de mes gons.

- il faut dire qui te connais mieux que moi ici? je lui dis en souriant.

Et ensuite on est pris d'un fou rire en se remémorant la tête de McGonagall, lorsque Remus c'est mis a crier. La sonnerie retenti, est nous sommes rejoint par les maraudeurs et Lily, qui ne comprennent plus rien, puisque en classe on avait l'air fâché l'un contre l'autre alors que maintenant nous sommes littéralement écroulé de rire l'un contre l'autre.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui leur prend? demande James en nous observant.

- J'en sais rien, mais ça a un rapport avec Mélissa, leurs dit Peter.

- Pourquoi Mélissa? les questionne Lily.

- parce que Remus est dingue d'elle et que c'est réciproque, je lui réponds une fois mon fou rire passé.

- mais non c'est faux! rugit -il aussi rouge que sa cravate.

Je m'avance vers lui en souriant amusé de son comportement complètement immature et je lui pose ma main sur sa joue.

- mais si c'est vrai je lui chuchote à l'oreille avant de partir en courant rejoindre le cours de botanique.

- elle est bizarre ta cousine aujourd'hui Remus, lui dit Sirius.

- non, elle est comme d'habitude, s'étonne Remus.

Lily, elle sourit à l'écoute de cet échange et y met un peu son grain de sel.

- En fait, Remus, je pense que ce que veut dire Sirius, c'est qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Sarah, rire et se comporter de la sorte avec qui que se soit.

- ah! ben c'est normal, répond Remus, elle est très timide et réservé, généralement elle évite de se faire remarquer et on agit comme ça que lorsqu'il n'y a pratiquement personne autour de nous.

- bon on ferait mieux d'aller en cours, nous signale Peter.

Quelques instants plus tard alors que je m'assois à une table dans la serre n° 4 les Serpentards débarquent, je me fais toute petite, mais j'ai malheureusement la malchance d'avoir pour partenaire Severus Rogue, qui me lance un regard dégoûté. Mais comme à mon habitude je ne dis rien et préfère ne pas me faire remarqué. Alors que la cloche sonne la reprise des cours, les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily arrivent tout essoufflé, et s'assoient tout au fond.

Le professeur commence son cours alors que je sentais sur moi le regard de Rogue, je me concentre d'avantage sur ce que dit le professeur Chourave, en essayant de ne pas faire attention à lui.

- je me demande comment est ce qu'une fille aussi laide que toi peut avoir une amie comme Evans? me chuchote t-il avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu, bien que ça me perturbais, je sais que je ne suis pas une jolie fille, mais de la à se l'entendre dire comme ça par Rogue en plus de ça...

- je pense qu'elle a simplement pitié de toi, non parce que qui pourrait te trouver un quelconque intérêt sérieusement, continu t-il narquois.

Je fais toujours semblant de ne rien entendre mais les sarcasmes sont de plus en plus méchants, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je refuse que cet imbécile voit que ce qu'il dit me touche.

- Tu m'entends Lupin? pourquoi est ce que tu ne te jettes pas de la tour d'astronomie, ça ferait une horreur en moins dans ce château! Oh mais c'est vrai, tu préfères que tout le monde voit quelle horreur tu es... ricane t-il.

Lorsque le cours est fini je rassemble mes affaires et je pars en courant me réfugier dans mon dortoir, il a continué pendant tout le cours de botanique à me dire le même genre de chose et à me rabaisser.

Je n'en peux plus, je sais déjà tous ça même si je ne pense pas que Lily soit mon amie juste par pitié pour moi. Environ, une demie heure plus tard je suis rejoint par Lily, elle s'approche lentement vers mon lit, et me voit certainement de dos en train de pleurer.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe? pourquoi est ce que tu pleures? me demande t-elle paniqué.

- je... c'est rien, je dis difficilement sans la regarder.

- arrête, si c'était rien tu ne pleurerais pas comme ça, me dit elle doucement en me prenant dans ses bras.

Alors je lui raconte tous ce que le Serpentard m'a dit, et toute la peine que je ressens par apport à ses propos.

- ... Je sais qu'il n'a pas tord sur certains points, je lui dis tristement, mais... il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire...

- arrête, il a tord sur toute la ligne, tu n'ai pas moche, et encore moins sans intérêt Sarah. Je suis ton amie depuis notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard express, tu es ma meilleure amie, il t'a rabaissé parce qu'il trouve ça certainement plus méchant de s'attaquer à toi plutôt que de s'en prendre directement aux maraudeurs me dit-elle en colère, s'il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça ce... Et te suggérer d'aller te jeter de la tour, non mais quel ...

- S'il te plait ne leurs dit rien! je la supplies, les yeux encore plein de larmes.

- Mais enfin avec ce qu'il t'a fait subir il... Remus va m'en vouloir si je lui cache un truc pareil, et il mérite une bonne leçon...

- s'il te plait ne dit rien, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me remarque, je fini la voix cassé.

- ok, me répond t-elle à contre cœur, mais il faut que tu descendes manger, Remus s'inquiétait déjà de ne pas te voir les deux derniers jours, alors quand il t'a vu partir précipitement de botanique et que tu n'es pas venu dans la grande salle manger, je t'explique même pas!

Je sèche mes larmes et je me passe de l'eau sur le visage pour pas qu'on puisse deviner que j'ai pleuré, puis nous descendons dans la grande salle ou les autres élèves finissent de manger, je m'assois rapidement à la seule place qu'il reste entre Lily et Remus, mais malheureusement en face Sirius. J'attrape une pomme et je commence à la manger en répondant aux questions de Remus et en évitant de regarder qui que se soit dans les yeux pour que personne ne remarque mes yeux rougis.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu es parti si vite après la botanique? me questionne soupçonneusement Remus.

- En fait je me suis rendu compte que j'ai oublié de faire le devoir d'enchantement qu'on doit rendre tout à l'heure, alors je suis parti le faire dans mon dortoir, c'est tout.

- En si peu de temps... et pourquoi est ce que tu ne manges qu'une seule pomme? me reproche t-il.

- je n'ai pas très faim c'est tout, je réponds hésitante en tournant le regard de l'autre côté.

Malheureusement en tournant le regard je croise celui de Sirius, il fronce les sourcils en me regardant avec insistance, je baisse rapidement le tête.

Les cours de l'après midi passe lentement, et le soir après le dîner en rentrant à la tour de Gryffondor, on croise Rogue avec d'autre Serpentards.

- Alors Lupin, toujours en train de traîner avec des personnes qui ont pitié de toi à ce que je vois, me dit-il méchamment. Tu le sais pourtant, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure en botanique, tu n'as aucun intérêt, plus fade et idiote on ne peut pas! ricane t-il avec ses camarades. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde!

J'ai baissé la tête dès qu'il a commencé, pourquoi est ce qu'il vient me redire tout ça, pour me faire encore plus de mal. Les autres n'ont pas l'air de réaliser de quoi il parle, sauf Lily qui explose sur place.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends, Sarah ne t'a jamais rien fais de mal ou dit quelque chose de blessant, hurle t-elle. Tu te crois malin parce que tu es entouré de tes copains, le seul idiot ici c'est toi, tu crois qu'en lui disant qu'elle est laide, fade et inintéressante, et que je ne suis son amie que parce que j'ai pitié d'elle tu vas devenir quelqu'un! Tu n'es personne, et pour ta gouverne, c'est toi qui est fade, inintéressant, et c'est encore toi qui utilise tes camarades uniquement comme garde du corps parce que tu es trop faible ou trop lâche! En ce qui concerne ta beauté... je n'en vois aucune, lui crache t-elle. Ne t'avise plus jamais de lui dire d'aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie compris.

- on t'a rien demandé espèce de sale sang de bourbe, crache Rogue avec fureur.

- je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça! Hurle James.

- oh! comme c'est pas mignon, Potter vole au secours des sang impurs, dit-il ironiquement.

- la ferme Servilo, ou je te fais ravaler ton air supérieur, lance vivement et très froidement Sirius.

- black, comme j'ai peur... et toi Lupin tu dis rien? ou alors tu te rends compte que mes paroles en ce qui concerne ta chère cousine sont exacte! fini t-il triomphant.

- Rogue, lui répond dangereusement calme Remus, si j'étais toi, je partirais sur le champs avant que je m'énerve, et que dans un excès de fureur, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et ne t'avise jamais plus de t'en prendre à Sarah, car je serais réellement sans pitié.

Les serpentards poursuivent leur chemin, en lançant des regards venimeux aux maraudeurs et à Lily.

- Sarah c'est... où est -elle passée? panique Remus.

Ils regardent tous autour d'eux sans apercevoir la moindre trace de Sarah dans le couloir.

- ok, je vais voir si elle est au dortoir, dit rapidement Lily en partant en courant.

- bon, dit calmement Remus, James, tu vas voir avec Peter à la tour d'astronomie, Sirius, viens on va inspecter le parc, on se retrouve dans une demie heure à la salle commune.

Chacun part inspecter les endroits où Sarah serait susceptible d'aller, et tous reviennent sans aucune nouvelle à la salle commune une demi heure plus tard. Les maraudeurs avaient même regardé sur la carte mais ne l'avait trouvé nulle part, aucune trace de Sarah dans le château ou le parc. Remus était très inquiet, Lily angoissait, alors que James inquiet lui aussi, tenté de la réconforté, Sirius regardait le feu intensément, alors que Peter avait finalement fini par s'endormir.

- je ne comprends pas, chuchote Sirius, ce que Rogue dit ne devrait pas l'atteindre à ce point, je veux dire, c'est une des plus jolie fille de l'école, elle est intelligente...

- tu ne comprends pas! s'étonne Lily. C'est pourtant pas très compliqué à comprendre, Sarah est d'une timidité maladive, elle est très jolie certes mais il n'y a que les personnes de son entourage qui s'en rendent compte...

- Comment ça? Question Sirius étonné.

- comme aucun garçon ne la remarque parce qu'elle fait tout pour ne pas être remarqué ou qu'aucun n'ose l'approcher à cause de vous par peur de représailles, elle se sent moche et repoussante, du coup elle fait tout pour se cacher en mettant le plus vêtements superposé les uns sur les autres, finit-elle sous l'étonnement de James et Sirius. En plus avec ce qui c'est passé en troisième, elle se cache encore plus...

- Que c'est-il passé en troisième, demande Remus étrangement agité.

- je... rien, j'aurais pas dû dire ça, s'affole Lily, oublie ce que je viens de te dire.

- non, dit le moi insiste t-il.

Mais aucune de ses tentatives pour faire parler Lily n'a abouti, au bout d'un certain temps ils se sont tous assoupi...

C'est vers deux heures du matin que Sarah refit surface dans la salle commune.

Il fait sombre et le feu est presque éteint je ne vois presque rien, je me dirige lentement vers les escaliers lorsque je percute une chaise, que je n'avais pu vu dans la pénombre de la pièce. Des sons étouffé se font entendre devant la cheminée lorsque enfin quelqu'un se lève.

- Sarah? enfin tu as vu l'heure? me questionne James.

- désolé, je marmonne tristement avant de tourner les talons et de continuer vers le dortoir.

- tu comptes aller où comme ça? ma question la voix de Remus.

Je me retourne , pour constater que plusieurs personnes se sont levé et m'observe, je ne vois pas leur visage mais je n'ai aucun mal à deviner qui ils sont... surtout lorsque une personne se précipite et vient me prendre dans ses bras en me faisant basculer et tomber sur le sol.

- Lily! c'est pas que ton accueil me gêne, mais tu m'étouffes, je dis essoufflé.

- désolé, me répond t-elle en se relevant légèrement, mais j'ai eut tellement peur, je ne savais où tu étais...

- c'est ridicule de rester dans le noir, dit soudainement James en rallumant le feu et quelques lampes histoire de voir plus clair.

Ils sont tous là près du feu, à me regarder, est ce qu'ils m'ont tous attendu, ou il n'ont simplement pas voulu laisser Lily et Remus attendre seul...

- Lily, tu peux te lever s'il te plait tu me bloques la respiration, je dis d'une voix à peine audible.

- oh! excuse moi, me répond elle confuse, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, c'est juste que... enfin j'ai tellement eut peur...

- c'est pas grave, je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher...

- non, tu viens avec moi, il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec ce que Rogue t'a dit, me dit Remus en me soulevant et en m'emportant dans son dortoir sous mes faibles protestations.

Il me pose sur son lit et tire les rideaux, on s'allonge côte à côte, puis il finit par me prendre dans ses bras. On s'endort enlacé comme quand nous étions enfants, sans même entendre les trois autres maraudeurs remonter eux aussi au dortoir.

Je me réveille lentement, une odeur familière flotte autour de moi, puis un poids sur ma taille m'indique que quelqu'un et près de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et je constate que Remus dort toujours, j'essais de me dégager lentement pour ne pas le réveiller, mais à peine je me déplace sur le côté qu'il ouvre brusquement les yeux.

- désolé, je murmure, rendort toi je vais dans mon dortoirs.

- non, reste de toute façon il est six heure du matin on est Samedi, et je ne pense pas que tes camarades de dortoir soient heureuses d'être réveillé aussi tôt, me murmure t-il en souriant.

- ouais... tu as sans toute raison.

- où as-tu passé la soirée hier soir? me demande t-il sérieusement.

- jamais besoin d'être seule, et de faire sortir ... enfin je suis allé dans la forêt interdite, je finis d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça? non mais dit moi que c'est pas vrai, tu imagines un peu le nombre de créatures qui rôde dans cette forêt! hurle Remus hors de lui en se redressant.

Je me tasse un peu plus dans le lit, j'entends plusieurs exclamations étouffé, et des bruits sourd, puis soudain les rideaux sont tiré et je jette un coup d'œil pour constater que c'est James et Sirius qui sont venu les ouvrir. Je rougis violemment ils sont tout les deux torse nu en caleçon... Remus se retourne furieux vers eux.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez? les questionne t-il durement.

- Ben, je sais pas moi, peut être nous dire pourquoi tu hurles à six heure du matin un samedi par exemple, lui répond Sirius avec humeur.

Je m'enfonce encore plus dans le lit en rougissant davantage si c'est possible. C'est à cause de moi que Remus hurle, ils vont tous m'en vouloir de les réveiller si tôt...

- non mais je rêve! s'exclame t-il. Pourquoi je hurle? Vous savez où elle était hier pendant que nous on la cherchait partout?

- non, lui répond calmement Sirius, mais on ne va pas tardé à le savoir.

- Elle était dans la forêt interdite! hurle Remus de plus belle. Avec tout les dangers et les créatures dangereuse qui s'y trouve!

- Du calme Lunard, lui dit James je pense pas qu'elle refasse un jour la même erreur.

- Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr toi? s'exclame mon cousin avec humeur.

- c'est simple, il suffit de regardez comme tu es entrain de l'effrayer en ce moment même, lui répond t-il sérieusement.

Il regarde James et Sirius et finit par me jeter un regard, et il se radouci rapidement.

- Je ... je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire aussi peur, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, mais j'ai eut tellement peur, avec toutes les idioties que t'a envoyé Rogue à la figure, j'ai eut peur que tu fasses une connerie, tu comprends? En plus la pleine lune et dans deux jours, et mon comportement n'ai pas vraiment ... des plus doux.

- oui, je comprends... je rentre au dortoir, tout le monde doit être réveillé maintenant...

Je me lève et je pars précipitamment du dortoir des maraudeurs, en remarquant une forme bizarre empêtré dans les draps à côté d'un des lits. J'espère que personne ne va me voir, il manquerait plus que le fan club des maraudeurs me tombe dessus maintenant.

Arrivez à mon dortoir, je vais prendre une douche et me changer de vêtements, avant de redescendre dans la salle commune avec un parchemin et une plume. Comme la plupart des Gryffondors se sont recouché en regardant l'heure, j'en profite pour écrire une lettre à mes parents adoptifs...

Se sont en fait les parents de Remus, je vis chez eux depuis l'âge de sept ans. Mes parents sont morts dans l'explosion d'un laboratoire de test de nouvelles potions, mon oncle et ma tante m'ont accueilli comme si j'étais leur propre fille. Comme Remus et moi avons le même âge nous avons grandit et traversé les épreuves ensemble jusqu'à notre entrée à Poudlard.

Peut de personne savent que je vis chez Remus, je ne pense même pas qu'il en ai parlé aux autres maraudeurs. De mon côté, Lily n'ai pas au courrant non plus, il faut dire que l'accident de mes parents n'en était pas vraiment un, puisque certains aurores pensent que se sont les mangemorts qui sont à l'origine de tout ça.

Mes parents étaient donc visé, puisque ils étaient les seuls à travailler ce jour la dans ce secteur. Je pense qu'à part le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall, personne d'autre ne le sais. Je leur écris donc pour donner de nos nouvelles de Remus et de moi, et leur dire de ne pas se faire du soucis, dans moins d'une semaine se sont les vacances de noël et que nous seront à nouveau tous ensemble réunit.

Je relis attentivement ma lettre et je pars à la volière, j'accroche la lettre à la patte d'un hiboux de l'école et je retourne vers la salle commune. Je m'installe près du feu, lorsque Lily descend du dortoir.

- déjà levé, me dit elle en s'asseyant près de moi!

- oui, tu vas bien ce matin?

- moi oui, et ... et toi, ça va mieux?

- oui, je me suis légèrement fait crié dessus par Remus, ce qui a eut pour conséquence de réveiller toute la tour, mais sinon ça va! je lui dis avec une grimace.

- pour quelle raison? me questionne Lily curieusement.

- en fait ... il m'a demandé où j'avais disparut hier, et il a hurlé quand il l'a su...

- et c'était où? me questionne t-elle soupçonneuse.

- s'il te plait ne hurle pas Lily, c'était dans la forêt interdite, je lui réponds penaud.

Je la vois ouvrir grand les yeux comme des soucoupes puis lâcher un soupir.

- est ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ça aurait pu être dangereux, me dit elle lasse. Avec toutes les acromentules, les centaures, et bien d'autres sortes de créatures dangereuses...

- coucou vous deux, dit une voix en nous sautant dessus.

- Sirius, soupire Lily, est ce que tu es toujours aussi... plein d'énergie, même le matin?

- il faut bien, s'offusque t-il, sinon qui se chargerait de réveiller les autres. James et le plus dur, je préfère te prévenir, avant que vous n'aménagiez ensemble! Remus c'est le plus facile, à peine il entend quelqu'un remuer qu'il est réveillé, et Peter, il suffit de le faire tomber du lit comme ce matin ou de lui parler de petit déjeuné...

- Sadique, faire tomber les gens de leur lit, qu'est ce que tu dirais si on te faisait pareil! s'exclame Lily en riant.

- pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui est fait tomber Peter ce matin, c'est Remus, dit il boudeur.

- on parle de moi! s'exclame joyeusement ce dernier en s'installant à côté de moi.

- oui, réplique Lily, il parait que tu as fait tombé Peter du lit ce matin?

- oui, j'ai du réveillé toute la tour par la même occasion d'ailleurs!! répond t-il en souriant.

- bonjour tout le monde, dit James avant de foncer sur Lily pour lui voler un baiser. Vous venez on va manger...

- mangez, ... qui a dit mangez, dit Peter en descendant les escalier quatre à quatre manquant de s'étaler sur le sol.

Il n'y a pas grand monde dans la grande salle, beaucoup d'élèves profitent du week end pour faire la grasse matinée. Une fois notre petit déjeuné pris, on s'installe près du lac sous un grand chêne, l'air et froid, c'est normal nous sommes en Décembre, mais il n'a pas encore neigé, je discute tranquillement avec Remus histoire toujours de ne pas trop me faire remarqué, même si depuis le matin s'était mal parti.

- tiens mais qui voilà! s'exclame ironiquement une voix très désagréable.

- Malfoy, grogne Sirius, qu'est ce que tu veux toi et tes chiens de gardes?

- J'allais entraîner mon équipe au Quidditch, lorsque je vous ai aperçu et je me suis dit que toi, et tes copains vous tombez bien bas, dit -il d'un air narquois. Fréquenter des sorcières de secondes classes, des sangs mêlés, pire même des sangs de bourbes!

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, rugit James.

- ou tu le regretteras, grogne Remus qui s'était levé d'un bon pour se mettre à côté de James et de Sirius.

- Le sorcier de seconde classe ici c'est toi! s'exclame Sirius, tu es jaloux, jaloux qu'une sorcière d'ascendance moldu puisse avoir de meilleur résultat que toi.

- baliverne, vous fréquentez la vermine, grince Malfoy, et ça vous retombera dessus tôt ou tard.

Il parti suivit de son équipe en direction du terrain de Quidditch, pendant que nous décidions de rentrer à la tour, Malfoy nous aillant pollué l'air, et trop énervé.

Lily ne mérite pas d'être traité de la sorte, c'est une des meilleures élèves de cette école, et une brillante sorcière. Elle a un cœur en or, c'est injuste qu'elle ai a supporter des remontrances de la part des serpentards parce que ces parents sont moldu!

Déjà que lorsqu'elle retourne cher elle, elle doit supporté sa sœur qui la traite de monstre parce qu'elle est devenu une sorcière, elle doit se sentir piégé entre deux mondes...

- Et si on faisait un jeu, s'exclame Peter alors que nous sommes installé près du feu de la salle commune.

- Quel genre de jeu? demande Remus septique.

- ben je sais pas, répond t-il, comme ce jeu moldu ou on doit soit répondre à une question soit faire un gage!

- un Action ou Vérité, dit Lily étonné.

- ouais c'est ça! s'exclame Peter.

- c'est quoi ce jeu? demande en un parfait ensemble Sirius et James.

- oui mais pas ici tout le monde va nous entendre, se dit Lily à elle même.

- on pourrait monter dans notre dortoir et faire un sort d'insonorisation, suggère Remus.

Nous montons tous dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, et après quelques sorts d'insonorisations et anti-intrusions, ils s'assoient tous en cercle sur le sol, je m'assois sur le lit de mon cousin pour ne pas les gêner dans leur jeu.

- Sarah qu'est que tu fais assise sur le lit de Remus? me questionne Sirius, vient t'asseoir avec nous!

- je... je ne veux pas vous gêner dans votre jeu, alors je vais vous regarder de là! je lui réponds en détournant les yeux.

- Tu ne nous gêne pas du tout! s'exclame James, et je ne vois aucune raison qui ferait que tu ne jouerais pas toi non plus!

- Je ... non, je préfère vous regarder...

- HORS DE QUESTION! Sarah Lupin vous me faites le plaisir de venir vous asseoir ici avec nous, rugit Lily, sous le regard ahurie des maraudeurs.

Je fais une grimace, et je m'avance tout doucement vers eux, ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'ils se sont tous poussé pour me faire une place entre Remus et James juste en face de Sirius.

- on va changer les règles, nous dit subitement Lily un sourire malicieux aux lèvre.

J'aime pas ça, mais alors pas dû tout, la façon qu'elle a de me regarder en disant ça!

Elle attrape une sphère qui traîne par terre et jette un sort dessus, puis elle le place au milieu du cercle que nous formons, avant de reprendre.

- La personne devra toujours faire choisir une action ou une vérité, mais ceci, dit-elle en désignant la sphère, va nous dire si oui ou non la personne a menti ou non! Si elle ment, elle devra enlever un vêtement, vous êtes tous d'accord?

- oui, disent les quatre voix des garçons en même temps, alors que moi je hurlais non.

Je vois très bien ou elle veut en venir maintenant, elle va m'entendre quand on va être dans notre dortoir...

- Bon alors je propose que comme c'est Peter qui a eut l'idée c'est lui qui commence!

- ... Sarah Action ou vérité? me questionne t-il.

- vérité, je dis à contre cœur.

De toute façon c'est un maraudeur, j'ose même pas imaginer l'action qui m'aurait proposé de faire, alors que la question... mon dieu j'ai peur... c'est un maraudeur!

- Quel est ton plat favoris? me demande t-il avec curiosité.

Les autres comme moi même nous restons abasourdi quelques secondes avant que j'éclate de rire, je me calme malgré tout rapidement.

- euh... les lasagnes.

La couleur de la sphère devient alors blanche, ...

- voilà ça c'est lorsque la vérité a été dites, nous confirme Lily. Suivant c'est ton tour Sarah.

- Ok! alors... à toi Lily!

- Action! s'exclame t-elle avant de voir mon regard, euh... non vérité! euh...

- Dit à James depuis combien de temps tu es amoureuse de lui! je lui dis en lui renvoyant son sourire malicieux.

- cinq ans, dit-elle d'une petite voix, alors que la sphère restait blanche.

- QUOI? et pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté de sortir avec moi avant alors? demande t-il offusqué.

- c'est une question à poser ça! s'exclame Sirius, mais ce n'est pas ton tour James, à toi Lily!

- euh, Remus!

- Action, dit -il tranquillement.

- ok, attrape le paquet de bonbon de Peter, et fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas en manger pendant dix minutes! dit très vite Lily.

Remus attrape le paquet de bonbon de Peter qui se débat férocement et le stupefixe, il regarde sa montre pour vérifier l'heure.

- Voilà! à moi, James!

- Vérité, tes actions Lunard risque d'être trop tordu pour moi!

- dit nous avec exactitude le nombre de petites amies que tu as eut?

- euh... cinquante sept... dit -il alors que la sphère devient rouge.

-C'est faux! s'exclame Lily, voilà la couleur quand la réponse est fausse, enlève un vêtement monsieur le playboy!

James regarde les vêtements qu'il porte et décide finalement d'enlever ses chaussettes.

- A moi maintenant! s'exclame le Playboy, Lily!

- ok, je m'y attendais un peu à celle là, soupire t-elle, vérité.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas répondu oui tout de suite à mes avances?

- parce que tu étais prétentieux, arrogant, sur de toi, tu te pavanais toujours dans les couloirs, tu changeais de fille chaque semaine juste après être venu me demander de sortir avec toi, et que j'avais peur d'être qu'une fille de plus... je crois que c'est tout. A mon tour, Sirius!

- Vérité, il n'y aurait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'action à faire dans le dortoir!

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as étais en retenu tout le mois de juin l'année dernière? le questionne t-elle.

- Oh, dit -il mal à l'aise, je me suis fait prendre par le concierge en train de préparer une farce dans son bureau!

- tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, lui dit Lily alors que la sphère devenais rouge.

Sans ajouter quoi que se soit, il pris exemple sur James et quitte lui aussi ses chaussettes.

- Sarah à toi!

- Vérité, je dis d'une petite voix.

- est ce que tu as déjà eut un petit ami, me demande Sirius en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- oui, Remus à ton tour.

A part Lily, personne ne sait avec qui je suis sorti, c'est peut être pour ça qu'ils ont tous l'air abasourdit, même Remus.

- Vérité.

- Dit nous ce que tu ressens pour Mélissa ?

- Juste de l'amitié, me répond t-il tout rouge, comme la sphère! Ok pas la peine de le dire, j'enlève les chaussettes aussi! Sarah à toi encore!

- vérité, je dis en soupirant.

- Le noms de tes petits amis!

- euh.. ok! Stephane Taurilis et Dwayne Daljeat. James c'est ton tour.

- action, tu dois être moins sadique que ton cousin toi! s'exclame t-il sûr de lui.

- si tu le dis, je réponds alors que Remus se tord de rire par terre et que James devient tout à coup blanc. Donne un smack à... Sirius!

- QUOI??? hurlent les deux concerné.

- non hors de question, dit James en croisant les bras.

- alors enlève un vêtement, réplique Lily.

A contre cœur il enlève son pull pour se retrouver torse nu.

- Et si on ne faisait que des vérités, propose Sirius, parce que pour les actions on est un peu limité!

- ouais bonne idées, s'exclame James, Remus et Lily en même temps.

- Alors, commence James, Sarah, quand es tu sorti avec ces deux garçons?

- Stephane en seconde année et Dwayne en Troisième année! Lily, pourquoi est ce que tu as voulu changer les règles de ce jeu?

- Pour que se soit un peut plus révélateur, me répond t-elle en souriant. Sarah, raconte nous ton histoire avec Stephane et Dwayne?

Je lui lance un regard noir, avant de commencer à raconter.

- Stephane Taurilis est un Serdaigle de notre année nous étudions souvent ensemble à la bibliothèque et un jour il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui alors j'ai dit oui. Sa a duré trois jours, ensuite il m'a laissé tomber pour ses études!

Du coin de l'œil je surveillais la sphère, c'est à partir de maintenant quelle va commencer à devenir rouge.

- en suite, je reprends, en troisième année je suis sorti avec Dwayne Daljeat un Serdaigle, nous avions ... quatre ans d'écart, il est venu me voir plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque, et il m'aidait lorsque j'avais des problèmes dans certaines matières. Puis un jour, nous sommes sorti ensemble, mais en secret , c'est pour ça que personne n'est au courrant. Cela a duré sept mois, et finalement j'ai rompu parce que je ne l'aimais plus voilà.

- Enlève un vêtement Sarah! s'exclame Lily en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je n'avais pas mis de chaussettes moi, alors j'enlève mon pull, mais comme je mets toujours au moins trois pulls, il m'en reste toujours deux!!

- Sirius, combien tu as eut de copines toi? je demande, sans le regarder.

- s'il faut un compte exacte il me faut réfléchir deux minutes!!! alors... il me semble, soixante et onze.

La sphère reste blanche, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse arriver à s'en souvenir!

- c'est à moi les questions alors! Sarah, où passes tu les vacances de Noël?

- chez moi, avec mes parents, je bafouille, alors que la sphère devient encore rouge.

J'enlève mon second pull sous le regard surpris de tous sauf de Remus.

- Lily, pourquoi est ce que tu t'acharnes à vouloir qu'ils sachent tous?

Même si les maraudeur ne comprennent rien à la question, je sais que Lily, elle, elle sait de quoi on parle.

- parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, et que tu dois le dire, il faut bien que ça sorte, tu ne peux pas rester renfermé sur toi même à cause de ça! à toi maintenant. Où vas tu si tu ne passes pas les vacances chez toi?

- ... chez les parents de Remus..., je dis tristement,... Remus, dit nous de qui tu es amoureux?

- de Mélissa, Sarah, de qui es tu amoureuse toi?

- personne,...

C'est de cette façon que mon troisième pull laisse place à un tee-shirt noir.

- James, je reprends sans oser regarder personne, qu'est ce qui t'as séduit chez Lily?

- c'est yeux, incroyablement vert, et son tempérament de feu, j'adore... Sarah, Dwayne était en septième année lorsque vous êtes sorti ensemble et toi en troisième, pourquoi est ce que tu as rompu?

Question piège, qu'est ce que je dois répondre la vérité, après tout il a déjà quitté l'école, mais il vont me prendre pour une idiote ou une fille facile, autant mentir...

- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne l'aimais plus, je réponds alors que la sphère devenais rouge.

Je me lève et retire alors ma longue jupe noire pour leur faire découvrir un jean qui se caché dessous.

-Lily, je dis, comment est ce que tu qualifierais ta relation avec James?

- mouvementé, puis finalement passionnelle, Sirius, est ce que tu es amoureux ou est ce que tu as déjà été amoureux?

- oui, Sarah, pourquoi est ce que tu mets autant de vêtements?

- Parce que j'ai froid, je rougis quand la sphère devient rouge de nouveau.

Je soupire puis je me lève encore et j'enlève mon jean en révélant un pantalon noir moulant dessous. Je me rassois rapidement morte de honte, déjà que je suis moche il vont maintenant me trouver encore plus laide, et sans aucun intérêt.

- euh... Lily pourquoi tu m'as menti en disant que tu ne dirais rien as personne?

- je ne t'ai pas menti je n'ai rien dit, mais reconnais que pour ton bien il faut que tu sortes tout ça!

Je baisse d'avantage la tête, mes cheveux au moins me protège du regards des autres...

-Sarah reprend t-elle, et je te rappelle que si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en soutient gorge il vaut mieux que tu répondes correctement à la question. Dis nous ce que tu penses de chacun des garçons de ce dortoir?

Non, dîtes moi qu'elle n'a pas osé me demander ça... elle veut que je me jette de la tour d'astronomie ou quoi... Je soupire lourdement... et à partir de cet instant je ne compte plus relever la tête du sol, qui m'a l'air fort intéressant...

- Alors Peter, qui je vous le rappelle au passage est toujours stupefixer, est un garçon joyeux, et enfantin, toujours là pour remonter le moral ou faire rire un de ses amis s'il en a besoin, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Remus, mon cher cousin, même s'il parait timide en apparence c'est un vrai maraudeur on ne peut pas le nier, son air mystérieux, et son visage d'ange et ses yeux ambres font craquer bon nombre de filles dont Mélissa... James, que dire, chef incontesté des maraudeurs, près à tout pour une bonne blague, avec ses cheveux en batailles et ses yeux malicieux qui se cache derrière des lunettes, la moitié des filles de Poudlard sont à ses pieds, mais malheureusement pour elles et heureusement pour lui son cœur et pris par notre Lily. Sirius... frère de cœur de James, et toujours très sûr de lui, ... c'est ce que je qualifierais de coureur de jupon, et si la moitié des filles de l'école sont attiré par James, l'autre l'ai incontestablement par Sirius. Voilà, euh... Peter puisque tu es réveillé, quel est ton plat préféré?

-Oh ! non quel dilemme... je sais pas peut être bien le ragoût! oui ça doit être ça.

- à moi, Sirius dans quelle maison est la fille dont tu es amoureux?

- Gryffondor, Sarah, je ne suis qu'un coureur de jupon d'après toi? s'étonne t-il.

- Je... Peut être pas finalement, mais c'est en tout cas l'image que tu renvois, je dis en fixant anxieusement la sphère qui devient rouge. ok, c'est le dernier vêtement que vous me verrais enlever j'arrête le jeu, je dis tout bas.

Je retire mon tee-shirt, en dévoilant sûrement le spectacle le plus horrible qu'ils n'ont jamais vu. Soudain le silence se fait, puis on m'attrape part le bras et on me lève brusquement.

- Tu remets ton tee- shirt, et tu viens tout de suite avec moi on va à l'infirmerie, me dit Remus durement.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a l'air en colère, je sais que je suis moche, mais, de la à vouloir aller à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il a honte de moi...

- Remus, dit prudemment Sirius, tu devrais peut être d'abord la laisser s'expliquer tu crois pas?

- ok assis toi sur mon lit et réponds à mes questions, on ne joue plus maintenant! me dit il. Pourquoi est ce que tu as arrêté de t'alimenter?

- je n'ai pas arrêté, ... j'ai... simplement certains jours je n'ai pas faim c'est tout, je lui dis tout bas en remettant mon tee-shirt honteusement.

- tu te rends compte que depuis cet été, tu as au moins perdu cinq kilo, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils vont dire nos parents! s'exclame t-il en colère.

- comment ça vos parents, vous êtes cousins, quel est le rapport avec tes parents Remus? le questionne sérieusement James.

Je vois Remus me regarder avec peine, avant de s'asseoir lui aussi sur le lit et de me mettre un bras sur les épaules.

- Les parents de Sarah sont mort quand elle avait sept ans et depuis elle vit chez nous, dit -il triste pour moi.

Tous sont abasourdit par la nouvelle, mais je ne veux pas que les gens ai pitié de moi... je n'aime pas ça, ils peuvent éprouver d'autre chose que de la pitié, je me sens encore plus misérable lorsque on éprouve de la pitié pour moi...

-Maintenant ça suffit Sarah, tu vas leur dire, sinon c'est moi qui leurs dit, tant pis si je brise la promesse que je t'ai faite, tu te rends malade à cause d'un connard, c'est lui qui t'as fait du mal, tu n'ai pas responsable de ton état! s'écrit Lily.

- Arrête s'il te plait,... ce n'est rien, ça passera, il me faut juste un peu plus de temps c'est tout! je dis les larmes aux yeux.

- du temps... répète t-elle lentement. Tu as eut quatre ans, et tu ne t'en es toujours pas sorti!

- quatre ans! répète Sirius, c'est donc à l'époque où elle sortait avec Dwayne Daljeat! C'est lui qui t'a fait du mal?

Je me mets à sangloter, pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas me retenir, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que j'arrête de pleurer, tout est de ma faute...

- ils sont sorti ensemble, et Dwayne a demandé à Sarah que leur relation reste secrète, commence Lily, pour ne pas que les professeurs le sachent, il lui avait dit que se serait mal vu pour elle de sortir avec un septième année, ça a duré sept mois, et une fois que cet imbécile c'était bien amusé et qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il a voulu, ... il l'a laissé tombé sans même un remord. On a aussi appris par la suite qu'il ne lui a jamais était trop fidèle en plus. Depuis elle se cache sous une multitude de vêtements, et elle évite de s'approcher de trop près des garçons en général, et en particulier de celui qui fait battre son cœur. Mise à part toi Remus, est ce que tu l'as déjà vu parler à un garçon trop longtemps au delà bien sûr de la troisième année?

- non, dit il d'une voix blanche, Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit? me demande t-il.

Mais j'étais trop prise dans mes sanglots, qui redoublaient davantage encore, sur les conseils de Lily ils m'ont laissé me calmer, seule sur le lit de Remus pendant qu'ils sont descendu dans la salle commune.

J'ignore encore ce qu'ils doivent penser de moi, mais maintenant je serais vite fixé... Je me réveille au grincement d'une porte, j'ai dû m'assoupir, en tournant la tête je vois Sirius s'accroupir devant moi.

- est ce que ça va mieux, me demande t-il avec douceur.

Je reste sans voix, qu'est ce que je lui réponds, c'est la première fois qu'il me parle alors qu'on est seul tout les deux.

- on est pas tous pareil que lui tu sais, me dit-il.

- je suppose que tu as raison, mais je n'ai plus envie d'avoir aussi mal...

- tu es sans doute la fille la plus joli qu'il m'ait était donné de voir, tu es la seule à ne pas le remarquer.

Je me recule le plus loin possible de lui, lui aussi il essai de m'avoir, les larmes tombent toutes seules sur mes joues, il a l'air de rien y comprendre.

- tu... ne t'approches pas, je lui dis en reculant encore, tu es... comme lui, tu es un prédateur... pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours que je tombe amoureuse de l'un d'entre vous? Vous, ... vous agissez toujours de la même façon, vous repérez la prochaine petite amie potentielle, ensuite vous lui sortez tout le baratin de dragueur, et une fois que vous avez eut ce que vous vouliez et que vous vous êtes bien joué de nous, vous passé à une autre...

Les larmes coulent toujours en abondance sur mes joues, lorsqu'il avance sa main et vient les essuyer, en souriant doucement.

- je ne suis pas comme ça Sarah, c'est vrai que je change souvent de petites amies mais c'est rare les fois ou c'est allé plus loin que le simple flirt, me confit-il. Je comprends que tu te méfies de moi, c'est même logique, mais j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais de toi, et pourtant je suis toujours là, et je ne partirais pas non plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, par j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais de toi? je demande lentement.

- tu as dit tout à l'heure que j'étais un prédateur, et ensuite tu t'es demandé pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours que tu tombes amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux? Si j'ai bien compris tu es amoureuse de moi, finit-il proche de moi.

Beaucoup trop proche de moi, mais je ne peux plus reculer, je suis au bord du lit contre le mur, il se rapproche encore, et nos lèvres se touchent, il m'embrasse avec tellement de tendresse et de délicatesse que j'en viens à me demander si je ne rêve pas. Il s'écarte légèrement de moi, et colle son front contre le mieux.

-ça tombe bien, parce que la fille de Gryffondor dont je suis amoureux c'est toi! Et ce n'est pas une blague, tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de te faire du mal! Tu crois vraiment que Remus m'aurait autorisé à t'approcher s'il n'avait pas lui même constaté à quel point je t'aime? me dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Même habillé n'importe comment, on ne peut pas passer à côté de ta beauté, il faudrait être fou ou aveugle, il n'y a que toi qui ne te vois pas comme tu es, tout ça à cause de connards comme Dwayne Daljeat!

A partir de cet instant je n'ai plus qu'écouté que mon cœur, pendant que Sirius recommençait à m'embrasser avec plus de passion cette fois j'y répondais avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour cet homme à présent.

S'il y a des amours qui vous font du mal, il y en a d'autres qui vous guérissent.

Quelque soit la déception qu'on peut avoir dans notre vie amoureuse, le destin peut parfois nous emmenez vers un bonheur encore plus pur et intense qu'on aurait pu imaginer, alors il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, et peut être que le bonheur vous attend juste là devant vous...

hr 

Voilà alors comment vous avez trouvé?? Le second chapitre c'est donc la même chose mais du point de vue de Sirius!!

Je posterais le second chapitre pas avant Jeudi!! sauf si bien sûr j'ai un nombre record de review avant Mercredi!! (oui je sais le chantage c'est pas bien...)


	2. Chapter 2:  un prédateur amoureux

Bon voici le second et dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Je dois dire que je préfère le premier mais bon... Bonne lecture!

**chapitre 2: ...être un prédateur amoureux.**

Aujourd'hui je suis heureux, mon frère de cœur, James Potter sort enfin depuis hier avec sa belle Lily. Depuis le temps qu'il nous en parle de sa Lily, il en est amoureux depuis des années, et sa belle ,c'est enfin décidé à lui dire oui. Ils ont de la chance d'être ensemble et heureux, j'en serais presque jaloux, eux peuvent être heureux et le montrer, alors que moi, je dois me contenter de l'observer de loin.

Il faut dire avec le nombre de petites amies que j'ai eu, il est normale qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi, à tout bien y réfléchir elle ne s'intéresse à personne d'autre que son cousin et sa meilleure amie. Je me rappelle très bien pourtant dans nos premières années ici à Poudlard elle venait voir Remus son cousin, et on échangé quelques mots avec elle de temps en temps.

Maintenant, elle est renfermé sur elle même et ne parle presque jamais sauf bien sûr à Remus et à Lily. Je me rappelle aussi le jour ou je me suis rendu compte que j'en étais raide amoureux, cela devait être en troisième année, un soir très tard, il devait être trois heure du matin, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'étais descendu dans la salle commune. Je me suis installé dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards, au cas ou le professeur McGonagall vienne faire un tour dans la salle commune. J'avais pris un morceau de parchemin pour y noter les idées qui me venait, les blagues à faire, ...

Et elle a passé le portrait de la grosse dame, elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs, elle est resté immobile un moment, on aurait dit un ange. Je ne comprenais pas le martèlement incessant de mon cœur, contre ma poitrine, un sentiment nouveau était en train de m'envahir. Seulement, elle c'est effondré en pleurs quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait un regard si triste, et malgré cela je ne la trouvais que plus belle encore. Même comme ça, à genoux, ses mains cachant ses yeux, elle était magnifique, on aurait dit une apparition.

J'en voulais à la chose, la personne ou quoique se soit d'autre qui la fasse pleuré, elle, la plus belle chose qui m'ai été donné de voir. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle pleurait, au moment ou j'allais me lever pour la consoler, incapable de supporté de la voir dans cet état, Lily est descendu dans la salle commune toute endormi, et lorsque elle a vu Sarah comme ça, elle l'a emporté dans leur dortoir.

Depuis ce jour, même si je continu à collectionner les conquêtes sans lendemain, la seule qui reste dans mes pensées et dans mon cœur c'est Sarah Lupin, la cousine d'un de mes meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, à force de la regarder du coin de l'œil, mes meilleurs amis s'en sont aperçu, et n'ont rien dit au début, mais voyant que je ne laissais pas cette habitude tombé, ils se sont posé des questions.

Et se qui devait arriver, arriva, ils ont découvert que moi, Sirius Black, le don juan de Poudlard est éperdument amoureux de la seule fille que je n'approcherais jamais, de peur de lui faire trop de mal. Vous allez me demander pourquoi si je l'aime je lui ferais du mal? C'est très simple, j'ai peur qu'elle pense que je la considère comme une fille de plus, mais elle ne l'ai pas! Seulement, à force d'agir comme un don juan, je me dis que peut être la seule chose qui m'attire chez elle c'est qu'elle ne me porte aucune attention...

Je vais arrêter mes réflexions, je crois que Remus veut me parler. La pleine lune est dans une semaine, et à une semaine, il a déjà ses sens décuplé, de plus son humeur devient exécrable. Nous sommes devant le cours de métamorphose, la sonnerie ne va pas tarder.

- A quoi tu penses? me demande ce dernier.

- A rien..., je dis alors que je la regarde approcher en compagnie de Lily.

La sonnerie retenti et on rentre en classe, il ne reste que deux places assises lorsqu'elles entre en classe, Lily s'assois à côté de James, pendant que Sarah prend place près de son cousin Remus. Le cours débute et je fais attention à ne pas trop la regarder pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, je reste donc attentif au cours, c'est presque un exploit. Je change rapidement mon écureuil en tabouret, et je discute tranquillement avec James et Lily, lorsque Remus s'exclame haut et fort en faisant sursauter toute la salle.

- MAIS ARRETE, SI JE TE DIS QUE NON! s'exclame t-il tout fort, faisant sursauter comme je vous le disait, toute la classe et le professeur McGonagall.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?? McGonagall ne va pas apprécier qu'il dérange le cours comme ça! Il devrait poutant la connaître depuis le temps!

- Lupin!s'exclame choqué le professeur McGonagall.

Tient, qu'est ce que je disais!! Elle sort les griffes dès que quelqu'un à la malheur de perturber son cours.

- lequel madame, dit Sarah sans lâcher son cousin du regard.

Étrange, elle ne se fait jamais remarqué d'habitude.

-LES DEUX, VOUS SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE MON COURS ET VOUS NE REVIENDREZ QUE LORSQUE VOUS SEREZ CALME TOUS LES DEUX C'EST CLAIR, hurle le professeur rouge de colère.

- très clair madame, réplique calmement Sarah.

- fallait pas vous énerver, lui dit Remus à son tour avant de sortir de classe sous le regard surpris de l'ensemble des élèves.

Là, je suis stupéfait, il est très rare de l'entendre parler à un professeur de cette manière, en fait il est très rare de l'entendre parler tout court... Le cours prend fin et je me précipite dehors suivit de James, Lily et Peter pour retrouver Remus et Sarah. On les retrouve tout les deux mort de rire, s'il est rare de la voir s'exprimer normalement en cours il est encore plus rare de la voir rire aux éclats, elle est magnifique, ses yeux sont allumé d'une lueur de joie, qui n'est pas là d'habitude. Du coin de l'œil je vois plusieurs garçons la regarder avec insistance. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il veulent eux!! Je les fusille du regard, et c'est James qui me détourne d'eux.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui leur prend? demande James en les observant.

- J'en sais rien, mais ça à un rapport avec Mélissa, dit Peter.

- Pourquoi Mélissa? questionne Lily.

- parce que Remus est dingue d'elle est que c'est réciproque, répond Sarah une fois son fou rire passé.

- mais non c'est faux! rugit Remus aussi rouge que sa cravate.

Elle s'avance vers lui un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres et puis elle pose sa main sur sa joue. Grrr, je suis jaloux, ...

- mais si c'est vrai, je l'entends lui chuchoter à l'oreille avant de partir en courant rejoindre le cours de botanique.

- elle est bizarre ta cousine aujourd'hui Remus, je dis perplexe fasse à son comportement.

- non, elle est comme d'habitude, s'étonne Remus.

Il se fout de moi ou quoi? Elle n'est absolument pas comme d'habitude, je le sais depuis le temps que je l'observe à son insu.

- En fait, Remus, je pense que ce que veut dire Sirius, c'est qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Sarah, rire et se comporter de la sorte avec qui que se soit, suggère Lily.

- ah! ben c'est normal, répond Remus, elle est très timide et réservé, généralement elle évite de se faire remarquer et on agit comme ça que lorsqu'il n'y a pratiquement personne autour de nous.

- bon on ferait mieux d'aller en cours, nous signale Peter.

On rejoint calmement le cours de botanique, en entrant je constate qu'elle est installé près de cette ordure de Rogue. Mais je remarque qu'elle ne lui adresse pas la parole de tout le cours, et j'en suis soulagé, par contre, elle a l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise, la sonnerie de la fin du cours retenti, et à peine je lève la tête que je constate qu'elle n'est déjà plus là.

Remus s'inquiète aussi, tout comme Lily, qui réussit à nous convaincre qu'il faut la laisser seule et qu'on ferait mieux d'aller déjeuner. Lily finit rapidement de manger puis file aussi vite que possible la retrouver, dans leur dortoir certainement.

Je me pose beaucoup de question, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de servilo qu'elle est parti si vite, sinon , je ne réponds plus de mes actes... Mais je dois me faire des idées, même Rogue n'est pas assez stupide pour s'en prendre à la cousine d'un maraudeur...

On a pratiquement fini de manger, mais qu'est ce qu'elles font? A tient les voilà, je les regarde se diriger dans notre direction, et elle s'assoit après Lily, à la seule place encore disponible. Place qui se trouve pour mon plus grand bonheur, juste en face de moi...

Elle attrape une pomme et commence à la manger en répondant aux questions de Remus. Je remarque qu'elle ne lève pas la tête, et ne veut croiser le regard de personnes.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu es parti si vite après la botanique? la questionne soupçonneusement Remus.

Elle hésite quelques secondes avant de répondre toujours la tête obstinément tourné ailleurs que vers nous.

- En fait je me suis rendu compte que j'ai oublié de faire le devoir d'enchantement qu'on doit rendre tout à l'heure, alors je suis parti le faire dans mon dortoir, c'est tout.

- En si peu de temps... et pourquoi est ce que tu ne manges qu'une seule pomme? lui reproche Remus.

- je n'ai pas très faim c'est tout, répond t-elle toujours hésitante en tournant le regard de l'autre côté.

Malheureusement pour elle en tournant le regard à l'opposé de celui de Remus, elle croise le miens. Et c'est là que je vois enfin ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux où j'ai vu briller d'une lueur de joie toute à l'heure, sont maintenant rougi par les larmes et remplie de peine. Toute trace de bonheur a disparu. Je la regarde avec insistance, pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose un signe, n'importe quoi! Mais elle reste encore plus tête baisé...

Les cours de l'après midi passent lentement, trop lentement, je n'arrête pas de revoir cette tristesse dans son regard, cela me fend le cœur. Qui a osé lui faire du mal... Enfin, après m'être trituré l'esprit toute la journée j'en ai mal à la tête. Le soir après le dîner en prenant le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, on croise Rogue avec d'autre Serpentards.

- Alors Lupin, toujours en train de traîner avec des personnes qui on pitié de toi à ce que je vois, dit méchamment Rogue. Tu le sais pourtant , je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure en botanique, tu n'as aucun intérêt, plus fade et idiote on ne peut pas! ricane t-il avec ses camarades. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde!

Je suis effaré, je regarde sa réaction, elle a baissé la tête dès qu'il a commencé, comment est que ce sale Serpentard peut lui dire des choses comme cela. Je suis tellement abasourdit que c'est Lily qui explose avant moi, ou même avant Remus.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends, Sarah ne t'a jamais rien fais de mal ou dit quelque chose de blessant, hurle t-elle. Tu te crois malin parce que tu es entouré de tes copains, le seul idiot ici c'est toi, tu crois qu'en lui disant qu'elle est laide, fade et inintéressante, et que je ne suis son amie que parce que j'ai pitié d'elle tu vas devenir quelqu'un! Tu n'es personne, et pour ta gouverne, c'est toi qui est fade, inintéressant, et c'est encore toi qui utilise tes camarades uniquement comme garde du corps parce que tu es trop faible ou trop lâche! En ce qui concerne ta beauté... je n'en vois aucune, lui crache t-elle. Ne t'avise plus jamais de lui dire d'aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie compris.

Comment ? est ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu? quel ordure, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, fois de maraudeur!

- on t'a rien demandé espèce de sale sang de bourbe, crache Rogue avec fureur.

- je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça! Hurle James.

- oh! comme c'est pas mignon, Potter vole au secours des sang impurs, dit-il ironiquement.

Il va le regretter ce sale graisseux.

- la ferme Servilo, ou je te fais ravaler ton air supérieur, je lance vivement et très froidement.

- black, comme j'ai peur... et toi Lupin tu dis rien? ou alors tu te rends compte que mes paroles en ce qui concerne ta chère cousine sont exactes! fini t-il triomphant.

Si moi je bouillonne de rage, ce n'est rien comparé à Remus... Et c'est très mauvais d'énerver Lunard à quelques jours de la pleines lune.

- Rogue, lui répond dangereusement calme Remus, si j'étais toi, je partirais sur le champs avant que je m'énerve, et que dans un excès de fureur, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et ne t'avise jamais plus de t'en prendre à Sarah, car je serais réellement sans pitié.

Les serpentards poursuivent leur chemin, en nous lançant des regards noir ainsi qu' à Lily.

- Sarah c'est... où est -elle passée? panique Remus.

On regarde tous autour de nous sans apercevoir la moindre trace de Sarah dans le couloir. Elle a du s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette tête graisseuse, cette raclure... Il va regretter se sale serpent, je vais lui faire bouffer ses cheveux gras.

- ok, je vais voir si elle est au dortoir, dit rapidement Lily en partant en courant.

- bon, dit calmement Remus, James, tu vas voir avec Peter à la tour d'astronomie, Sirius, viens on va inspecter le parc, on se retrouve dans une demie heure à la salle commune.

On part rapidement vers le parc, mais impossible de la voir et même de la sentir, visiblement elle n'est pas sorti dans le parc, remarque se serais difficile de la sentir avec toute cette humidité. Sur le chemin du retour on discute un peu Remus et moi.

- j'espère qu'elle ne crois quand même pas que ce que Rogue lui a dit est vrai, je dis angoissé.

- je ne pense pas, je suppose que ça l'a un peu secoué, me répond Remus, Sarah est une fille fragile, et Rogue a touché des points sensibles.

- et il le paiera, je réplique avec hargne, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça!

Après quelques instants de silence, Remus prend la parole.

- écoute Sirius,... commence Remus, je... heu... malgré tous ce que j'ai pu dire au début lorsque je m'en suis aperçu, je vais te la confier, je veux dire, je t'autorise à l'approcher.

- Quoi? non Remus tu sais bien comment je suis avec les filles, je réponds précipitement, et avec elle, non je ne veux pas lui faire de mal...

- Sirius, me dit calmement Remus, si je te laisse l'approcher, c'est que je sais pertinemment, que pour toi, ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Il suffit de regarder ton comportement à l'instant, alors que si ça aurait été une fille quelconque tu n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. Mais rassure toi si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je n'hésiterais pas à te mettre mon point à la figure!

- Je... heu, Je sais pas quoi dire, je bafouille comme un imbécile, merci Remus, et je te promets que jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal.

On a cherché partout, et à court d'idées nous sommes même monté regarder sur la carte mais nous ne l'avons trouvé nulle part, aucune trace de Sarah dans le château ou le parc. Remus était très inquiet, Lily angoissait, alors que James inquiet lui aussi, tenté de la réconforté, je regardais le feu intensément, alors que Peter avait finalement fini par s'endormir.

- je ne comprends pas, je chuchote au bout d'un moment, ce que Rogue dit ne devrait pas l'atteindre à ce point, je veux dire, c'est une des plus jolie fille de l'école, elle est intelligente...

- tu ne comprends pas! s'étonne Lily. C'est pourtant pas très compliqué à comprendre, Sarah est d'une timidité maladive, elle est très jolie certes mais il n'y a que les personnes de son entourage qui s'en rendent compte...

- Comment ça? Je la questionne étonné.

Il me semble pourtant à plusieurs reprise avoir surpris des regards appréciateurs dirigé dans sa direction.

- comme aucun garçon ne la remarque parce qu'elle fait tout pour ne pas être remarqué ou qu'aucun n'ose l'approcher à cause de vous par peur de représailles, elle se sent moche et repoussante, du coup elle fait tout pour se cacher en mettant le plus vêtements superposé les uns sur les autres, finit-elle sous mon étonnement et celui de James également. En plus avec ce qui c'est passé en troisième, elle se cache encore plus...

- Que c'est-il passé en troisième, demande Remus étrangement agité.

Oui c'est vrai ça que c'est -il passé en troisième année, pour qu'elle finisse par se renfermer à ce point.

- je... rien, j'aurais pas dû dire ça, s'affole Lily, oublie ce que je viens de te dire.

- non, dit le moi insiste Remus.

Mais aucune de ses tentatives pour faire parler Lily n'a abouti, au bout d'un certain temps nous, nous sommes tous assoupi, fatigué mais inquiet...

C'est vers deux heures du matin que nous sommes réveillé en sursaut par un bruit sourd dans la salle commune.

Il fait sombre et le feu est presque éteint, et les sons étouffé de James et Remus en train de se réveiller se font entendre devant la cheminée lorsque enfin James décide de regarder ce qui a fait tous ce bruit.

- Sarah? enfin tu as vu l'heure? la questionne James.

Quoi? Elle est là! Où était-elle? que faisait-elle jusqu'à cette heure ci?

- désolé, je l'entends bafouiller avant de tourner les talons et de continuer vers le dortoir.

- tu comptes aller où comme ça? la question la voix de Remus.

C'est ça Remus, ne la laisse pas partir... Elle se retourne, et nous voit tous en train de la regarder, heureusement qu'il fait noir personne ne voit la légère teinte rosé sur mes joues, je ne comprends pas, je ne rougie jamais! C'est avec étonnement que je vois Lily se jeter véritablement sur elle, les faisant basculer toutes les deux en arrière. J'aurais dû faire ça moi aussi... non, tout bien réfléchi, même si Remus m'a autorisé à l' approcher, si je m'étais jeter comme ça sur elle, je serais sûrement mort tué par un de mes meilleurs amis qui n'aurait pas apprécié que j'agresse sa cousine de la sorte.

- Lily! c'est pas que ton accueil me gêne, mais tu m'étouffes, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- désolé, répond Lily en se relevant légèrement, mais j'ai eu tellement peur, je ne savais où tu étais...

- c'est ridicule de rester dans le noir, dit soudainement James en rallumant le feu et quelques lampes histoire de voir plus clair.

Elle nous observe tous, alors qu'on fait de même avec elle, même comme ça elle me parait absolument parfaite...

- Lily, tu peux te lever s'il te plait tu me bloques la respiration, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- oh! excuse moi, s'affole Lily confuse, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, c'est juste que... enfin j'ai tellement eu peur...

- c'est pas grave, je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher...

- non, tu viens avec moi, il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec ce que Rogue t'a dit, lui dit Remus en la soulevant et en l'emportant dans notre dortoir sous mes faibles protestations.

Je l'observe de loin la poser sur son lit et tirer les rideaux autour d'eux, je sais que c'est complètement ridicule d'être jaloux de Remus, puisque c'est son cousin, et qu'en plus il la considère même comme une sœur, mais je n'y peux rien... Je me couche dans mon lit, en silence la nuit risque d'être courte.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard en sursaut à cause des hurlements de Remus.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça? non mais dit moi que c'est pas vrai, tu imagines un peu le nombre de créatures qui rôdent dans cette forêt! hurle Remus

Je sors précipitamment de mon lit tout comme James, on se jette un coup d'œil et d'un comme un accord, on se dirige vers le lit de Remus. D'un même mouvement on tire ensemble les rideaux de son lit.

Remus et assit sur le lit, rouge de colère, alors que Sarah, ose à peine nous jeter un coup d'œil avant de rougir violemment et de s'enfoncer encore plus si possible dans le lit. Remus se retourne furieux vers nous, son regard lançant des éclairs de fureur.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez? nous questionne t-il durement.

- Ben, je sais pas moi, peut être nous dire pour quoi tu hurles à six heure du matin un samedi par exemple, je lui réponds effrontément.

Non mais c'est vrai ça, avec la soirée de hier, l'inquiétude et tout il pourrait peut être nous laisser dormir un peut avant de hurler, en plus sur Sarah!!

Sarah se tasse encore plus dans le lit en rougissant davantage si c'est possible.

- non mais je rêve! s'exclame Remus. Pourquoi je hurle? Vous savez où elle était hier pendant que nous on la cherchait partout?

- non, je réponds calmement, mais on ne va pas tardé à le savoir.

- Elle était dans la forêt interdite! hurle Remus de plus belle. Avec tout les dangers et les créatures dangereuses qui s'y trouvent!

- Du calme Lunard, lui dit James je pense pas qu'elle refasse un jour la même erreur.

- Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr toi? s'exclame notre Lunard national avec humeur.

- c'est simple, il suffit de regardez comme tu es entrain de l'effrayer en ce moment même, lui répond t-il sérieusement.

Il regarde James et moi et finit par jeter un regard vers Sarah, et il se radouci instantanément. Je le regarde moi aussi, et une phrase que Remus m'a dit hier me revient en mémoire "Sarah est une fille fragile, et Rogue a touché des points sensibles."

- Je ... je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire aussi peur, lui dit doucement Remus en la prenant dans ses bras, mais j'ai eu tellement peur, avec toutes les idioties que t'a envoyé Rogue à la figure, j'ai eu peur que tu fasses une connerie, tu comprends? En plus la pleine lune et dans deux jours, et mon comportement n'ai pas vraiment ... des plus doux.

Comme j'aimerais être à sa place, comme j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, la sentir près de moi, pouvoir sentir son odeur, la consoler...

- oui, je comprends... je rentre au dortoir, tout le monde doit être réveillé maintenant... murmure t-elle.

Je la regarde se lever et quitter précipitamment le dortoir comme si elle avait le diable au trousse, et je sais que son diable c'est moi, elle évite toujours de m'approcher ou même de me parler...

Je soupire puis je me retourne pour voir Peter essayer de se dépêtrer de toute ses couvertures, pour une fois que ce n'est pas ma faute qu'il tombe du lit! Je me dirige lentement vers lui, et avec l'aide de James, on l'aide à se sortir de là. Je pars rapidement sous la douche pendant que les trois autres entament une discussion sur les problèmes de métamorphoses de Peter, une fois près, je descends dans la salle commune pour avoir la bonne surprise de trouver Lily et Sarah assisent sur le canapé. Je jette un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, pas de groupies à l'horizon, je peux donc sortir en toute sécurité!

- est ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ça aurait pu être dangereux, me dit elle lasse. Avec toutes les acromentules, les centaures, et bien d'autres sortes de créatures dangereuses...

Il est temps que je sorte notre petite Sarah de ce mauvais pas elle a déjà eu droit à la colère de Remus ce matin, pas la peine d'avoir celle de Lily. Je m'approche donc par derrière, et je place ma tête entre les leurs, ensuite je les attrape par les épaules et les resserre contre moi.

- coucou vous deux, je dis en les faisant sursauter.

- Sirius, soupire Lily, est ce que tu es toujours aussi... plein d'énergie, même le matin?

- il faut bien, je réponds faussement offusqué, sinon qui se chargerait de réveiller les autres. James et le plus dur, je préfère te prévenir, avant que vous n'aménagiez ensemble! Remus c'est le plus facile, à peine il entend quelqu'un remuer qu'il est réveillé, et Peter, il suffit de le faire tomber du lit comme ce matin ou de lui parler de petit déjeuné...

- Sadique, faire tomber les gens de leur lit, qu'est ce que tu dirais si on te faisait pareil! s'exclame Lily en riant.

- pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui est fait tomber Peter ce matin, c'est Remus, je réponds boudeur.

- on parle de moi! s'exclame joyeusement ce dernier en s'installant près de Sarah.

- oui, réplique Lily, il parait que tu as fait tombé Peter du lit ce matin?

- oui, j'ai du réveillé toute la tour par la même occasion d'ailleurs!! répond t-il en souriant.

- bonjour tout le monde, dit James avant de foncer sur Lily pour lui voler un baiser. Vous venez on va manger...

- mangez, ... qui a dit mangez, dit Peter en descendant les escalier quatre à quatre manquant de s'étaler sur le sol.

Toujours aussi gourmand le Peter, c'est dingue quand même de ne penser qu'a manger ou a dormir!

En entrant dans la grande salle déserte je remarque que le ciel à l'air dégagé aujourd'hui, temps mieux, on pourra en profiter un peu.

Une fois notre petit déjeuné pris, on s'installe près du lac sous un grand chêne, l'air est froid, mais c'est tout de même agréable, avec James, Lily et Peter nous discutons de Quidditch, pendant que Sarah plus discrète comme d'habitude parle avec Remus.

Malheureusement notre tranquillité est de courte durée...

- tiens mais qui voilà! s'exclame ironiquement une voix très désagréable que tout le monde saurais reconnaître entre mille.

- Malfoy, je grogne sombrement, qu'est ce que tu veux toi et tes chiens de gardes?

- J'allais entraîner mon équipe au Quidditch, lorsque je vous ai aperçu et je me suis dit que toi, et tes copains vous tombez bien bas, dit -il d'un air narquois. Fréquenter des sorcières de secondes classes, des sangs mêlés, pire même des sangs de bourbes!

Ordure, sale ...

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, rugit James.

- ou tu le regretteras, grogne Remus qui s'était levé d'un bon pour se mettre à côté de James et de moi au cas ou il faudrait en venir aux baguettes.

- Le sorcier de seconde classe ici c'est toi! je m'exclame avec humeur, tu es jaloux, jaloux qu'une sorcière d'ascendance moldu puisse avoir de meilleurs résultats que toi.

- baliverne, vous fréquenté la vermine, grince Malfoy, et ça vous retombera dessus tôt ou tard.

Il parti suivit de son équipe en direction du terrain de Quidditch, pendant que nous décidions de rentrer à la tour, Malfoy nous aillant pollué l'air, et beaucoup trop énervé.

Nous sommes installé près du feu, je n'arrive pas à y croire, hier Rogue, aujourd'hui Malfoy, ils veulent vraiment nous énerver! Comment voulez- vous qu'on ne les mettent pas tous dans le même panier, ils sont toujours aussi froids et malfaisant. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour chez moi pour les vacances d'été, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me dire à quel point je suis indigne d'eux.

- Et si on faisait un jeu, s'exclame Peter alors que nous sommes installé près du feu de la salle commune.

- Quel genre de jeu? demande Remus septique.

- ben je sais pas, répond t-il, comme ce jeu moldu ou on doit soit répondre à une question soit faire un gage!

- un Action ou Vérité, dit Lily étonné.

- ouais c'est ça! s'exclame Peter.

Comment est ce qu'il connaît ça lui?? Et puis c'est quoi ce jeu?

- c'est quoi ce jeu? je demande avec James en même temps.

- oui mais pas ici tout le monde va nous entendre, se dit Lily à elle même.

- on pourrait monter dans notre dortoir et faire un sort d'insonorisation, suggère Remus.

Nous montons tous dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, et après quelques sorts d'insonorisations et anti-intrusions, on s'assoit tous en cercle sur le sol, je remarque Sarah s'asseoir sur le lit de Remus. Elle se met encore à l'écart, mais cette fois je ne la laisserais pas faire, elle participera au jeu.

- Sarah qu'est que tu fais assise sur le lit de Remus? Je la questionne innocemment, vient t'asseoir avec nous!

- je... je ne veux pas vous gêné dans votre jeu, alors je vais vous regarder de là! répond t-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Tu ne nous gêne pas du tout! s'exclame James, et je ne vois aucune raison qui ferait que tu ne jouerais pas toi non plus!

- Je ... non, je préfère vous regarder...

- HORS DE QUESTION! Sarah Lupin vous me faites le plaisir de venir vous asseoir ici avec nous, rugit Lily.

Ben elle a un sacré caractère Lily, c'est James qui va être content...

Elle fait une grimace, et s'avance tout doucement vers nous, je vois Remus me faire un clin d'œil, puis se décaler, et James en fait de même. Elle se retrouve donc entre Remus et James, pile en face de moi, merci les gars, je vous le revaudrait, c'est promis!

- on va changer les règles, nous dit subitement Lily un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Elle dit ça avec un air malicieux en regardant Sarah en biais, qu'est ce qu'elle nous prépare la petite Lily, en tout cas, pas de doute, elle est parfaite pour mon cher Cornedru.

Elle attrape une sphère qui traîne par terre et jette un sort dessus, puis elle le place au milieu du cercle que nous formons, avant de reprendre.

- La personne devra toujours faire choisir une action ou une vérité, mais ceci, dit-elle en désignant la sphère, va nous dire si oui ou non la personne a menti ou non! Si elle ment, elle devra enlever un vêtement, vous êtes tous d'accord?

- oui, je hurle, en même temps que Remus, Peter et James, pendant que Sarah protestait d'un faible non.

C'est une chance unique de pouvoir mieux connaître Sarah!

- Bon alors je propose que comme c'est Peter qui a eut l'idée c'est lui qui commence! propose Lily.

- ... Sarah Action ou vérité? la questionne t-il.

- vérité, murmure t-elle.

Peter, je t'en pris pose une question intelligente pour une fois, une question qui me fera, la découvrir un peu plus, une quest...

- Quel est ton plat favoris? me demande t-il avec curiosité.

Idiot, Peter est un idiot doublé d'un... Elle rit, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, elle a un si joli rire, Peter je retire ce que je viens de dire, je t'adore...

- euh... les lasagnes.

La couleur de la sphère devient alors blanche, ...

- voilà ça c'est lorsque la vérité a été dites, nous confirme Lily. Suivant c'est ton tour Sarah.

- Ok! alors... à toi Lily!

- Action! s'exclame t-elle avant de changer, euh... non vérité! euh...

- Dit à James depuis combien de temps tu es amoureuse de lui! lui demande t-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire malicieux.

- cinq ans, dit-elle d'une petite voix, alors que la sphère restait blanche.

- QUOI? et pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté de sortir avec moi avant alors? demande t-il offusqué.

- c'est une question à poser ça! je m'exclame pour calmer les choses, mais ce n'est pas ton tour James, à toi Lily!

- euh, Remus!

- Action, dit -il tranquillement.

- ok, attrape le paquet de bonbon de Peter, et fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas en manger pendant dix minutes! dit très vite Lily.

Remus attrape le paquet de bonbon de Peter qui se débat férocement et le stupefixe, il regarde sa montre pour vérifier l'heure.

- Voilà! à moi, James!

- Vérité, tes actions Lunard risquent d'être trop tordu pour moi!

- dit nous avec exactitude le nombre de petites amies que tu as eut?

- euh... cinquante sept... dit -il alors que la sphère devient rouge.

-C'est faux! s'exclame Lily, voilà la couleur quand la réponse est fausse, enlève un vêtement monsieur le Playboy!

James regarde les vêtements qu'il porte et décide finalement d'enlever ses chaussettes. Franchement je n'aimerais pas être à sa place...

- A moi maintenant! s'exclame le Playboy, Lily!

- ok, je m'y attendais un peu à celle là, soupire t-elle, vérité.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas répondu oui tout de suite à mes avances?

- parce que tu étais prétentieux, arrogant, sur de toi, tu te pavanais toujours dans les couloirs, tu changeais de fille chaque semaine juste après être venu me demander de sortir avec toi, et que j'avais peur d'être qu'une fille de plus... je crois que c'est tout. A mon tour, Sirius!

Oulà je crains, en plus c'est Lily qui est au commande... Bon, ... courage, courage, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor pour rien.

- Vérité, il n'y aurait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'action à faire dans le dortoir!

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as étais en retenu tout le mois de juin l'année dernière? le questionne t-elle.

Merde, je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est parce que j'avais voulu faire une très mauvaise blague à Rogue qui a mal tourné... Et qu'il a faillit y rester si James ne l'avait pas sauvé au dernier moment... Remarque j'aurais beaucoup moins de scrupules si ça avait eu lieu cette année, avec ce qu'il vient de faire à Sarah ce sale graisseux!

- Oh, dit -il mal à l'aise, je me suis fait prendre par le concierge en train de préparer une farce dans son bureau!

- tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, lui dit Lily alors que la sphère devenais Rouge.

Sans ajouter quoi que se soit j'ai pris exemple sur James et je quitte moi aussi mes chaussettes. A mon tour, maintenant...

- Sarah à toi!

- Vérité, dit-elle timidement en relevant légèrement la tête pour me regarder.

- est ce que tu as déjà eut un petit ami, je lui demande en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je retiens mon souffle, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec personne...

- oui, Remus à ton tour.

C'est peut être pendant les vacances, d'été, qu'elle a eut des petits amis!

- Vérité.

- Dit nous ce que tu ressens pour Mélissa ?

- Juste de l'amitié, me répond t-il tout rouge, comme la sphère! Ok pas la peine de le dire, j'enlève les chaussettes aussi! Sarah à toi encore!

Ouais vas y Remus...

- vérité, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Le noms de tes petits amis!

- euh.. ok! Stephane Taurilis et Dwayne Daljeat. James c'est ton tour.

- action, tu dois être moins sadique que ton cousin toi! s'exclame t-il sûr de lui.

Mauvaise idée James, même si elle est timide, c'est quand même la cousine d'un maraudeur!

- si tu le dis, répond t-elle alors que Remus se tord de rire par terre et que James devient tout à coup blanc. Donne un smack à... Sirius!

- QUOI??? je hurle en même temps que James.

Ai-je bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre? Hors de question, pourquoi est ce que je devrais faire un gage alors que c'est James qui a voulu... Elle me prend peut être pour un gay? J'ai l'air d'un gay? non, hors de question que James m'approche!

- non hors de question, dit James en croisant les bras.

- alors enlève un vêtement, réplique Lily.

Oui! pitié James enlève un truc pour pas qu'on soit obligé de se faire un smack!

Je le vois avec joie enlever son pull, non pas que le fait qu'il enlève son pull me remplisse de joie, ... bref vous avez comprit quoi!

- Et si on ne faisait que des vérités, je propose, parce que pour les actions on est un peu limité!

- ouais bonne idées, s'exclame James, Remus et Lily en même temps.

C'est déjà ça de gagné!!

-Alors, commence James, Sarah, quand es tu sorti avec ses deux garçons?

- Stephane en seconde année et Dwayne en Troisième année! Lily, pourquoi est ce que tu as voulut changer les règles de ce jeu?

- Pour que ce soit un peut plus révélateur, lui répond t-elle en souriant. Sarah, raconte nous ton histoire avec Stephane et Dwayne?

Je la sens mal à l'aise tout à coup, j'ignore pourquoi, mais comme elle est timide, je suppose qu'elle n'aime pas parler de tout ça devant tout le monde.

- Stephane Taurilis est un Serdaigle de notre année nous étudions souvent ensemble à la bibliothèque et un jour il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui alors j'ai dit oui. Sa à duré trois jours, ensuite il m'a laissé tomber pour ses études!

Je la vois jeter un coup d'œil vers la sphère, puis poursuivre son récit, je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi regard t-elle la sphère, est ce que ça veut dire qu'elle va nous mentir?

- ensuite, reprend t-elle, en troisième année je suis sorti avec Dwayne Daljeat un Serdaigle, nous avions ... quatre ans d'écart, il est venu me voir plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque, et il m'aidait lorsque j'avais des problèmes dans certaines matière. Puis un jour, nous sommes sorti ensemble, mais en secret , c'est pour ça que personne n'est au courrant. Cela à duré sept mois, et finalement j'ai rompu parce que je ne l'aimais plus voilà.

- Enlève un vêtement Sarah! s'exclame Lily en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lily connaît l'histoire, elle n'a même pas eut besoin de regarder la sphère pour savoir que Sarah nous mentait.

Je retiens mon souffle lorsque je la vois retirer son pull, mais je suis estomaqué lorsque je constate qu'elle a un second pull dessous. Pourtant même avec deux pull elle parait mince...

- Sirius, combien tu as eut de copines toi? me demande t-elle , sans m'adresser le moindre regard.

- s'il faut un compte exacte il me faut réfléchir deux minutes!!! alors... il me semble, soixante et onze.

La sphère reste blanche, je tenais le compte depuis des années, mais aucune n'a l'importance de toi Sarah!!

- c'est à moi les questions alors! Sarah, où passes tu les vacances de Noël?

- chez moi, avec mes parents, elle bafouille, alors que la sphère devient encore rouge.

Elle enlève son second pull en révélant un troisième, nous sommes tous surpris qu'elle est menti sur l'endroit où elle se rend en vacances sauf Remus.

- Lily, pourquoi est ce que tu t'acharnes à vouloir qu'ils sachent tous?

Quoi? mais de quoi parle t-elle?

- parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, et que tu dois le dire, il faut bien que ça sorte, tu ne peux pas rester renfermé sur toi même à cause de ça! à toi maintenant. Où vas tu si tu ne passes pas les vacances chez toi?

- ... chez les parents de Remus..., dit-elle tristement,... Remus, dit nous de qui tu es amoureux?

- de Mélissa, Sarah, de qui es tu amoureuse toi?

- personne,...

J'ai mon cœur qui bondit de joie et de douleur à la fois, premièrement parce qu'elle n'est amoureuse de personne, donc aucun garçon ne l'intéresse, mais deuxièmement si elle n'est pas amoureuse c'est que je ne lui plais pas non plus. Puisque elle me voit tout les jours, elle aurait pu avoir un petit faible pour moi, mais apparemment non.

Lorsque je relève la tête je la vois enlever son troisième pull qui laisse place à un tee-shirt noir. Je tourne le regard vers la sphère qui est devenu rouge, donc elle est amoureuse! mais qui est-il ? encore plus de question me tourne dans la tête.

- James, elle reprend sans oser regarder personne, qu'est ce qui t'as séduit chez Lily?

- c'est yeux, incroyablement vert, et son tempérament de feu, j'adore... Sarah, Dwayne était en septième année lorsque vous êtes sorti ensemble et toi en troisième, pourquoi est ce que tu as rompu?

Je me demande ce qu'elle va répondre à ça, ...Elle va peut être mentir comme tout à l'heure.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne l'aimais plus, s'obstine t-elle alors que la sphère devenais rouge de nouveau.

Elle se lève et retire alors sa longue jupe noire pour nous faire découvrir un jean qui se cachait dessous.

-Lily, dit-elle, comment est ce que tu qualifierais ta relation avec James?

- mouvementé, puis finalement passionnelle, Sirius, est ce que tu es amoureux ou est ce que tu as déjà été amoureux?

- oui, Sarah, pourquoi est ce que tu mets autant de vêtements?

- Parce que j'ai froid.

Elle rougis quand la sphère devient rouge de nouveau, c'est absolument adorable, si je n'avais pas peur de l'effrayer je l'embrasserais sur le champs.

Elle lâche un soupir, puis se lève et retire son jean, nous révélant un pantalon noir moulant en dessous, je la dévore des yeux, je crois qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte à quel point elle est belle, et... sexy

Elle se rassoit le joues rouge, comment est ce qu'elle peut ignorer, qu'elle incarne la tentation même...

- euh... Lily pourquoi tu m'as menti en disant que tu ne dirais rien as personne?

- je ne t'ai pas menti je n'ai rien dit, mais reconnais que pour ton bien il faut que tu sortes tout ça!

Elle baisse la tête incapable de croiser le regards des autres... Que nous cache t-elle?

-Sarah reprend t-elle, et je te rappelle que si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en soutient gorge il vaut mieux que tu répondes correctement à la question. Dis nous ce que tu penses de chacun des garçons de ce dortoir?

Oh, merlin! Comment est que tu peux me faire ça Lily, à moi, le meilleur ami de ton petit ami? Et c'est moi que tu traitais de sadique ce matin! J'écoute attentivement en retenant mon souffle, je vais être fixé de toute façon.

- Alors Peter, qui je vous le rappelle au passage est toujours stupefixer, est un garçon joyeux, et enfantin, toujours là pour remonter le moral ou faire rire un de ses amis s'il en a besoin, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Remus, mon cher cousin, même s'il parait timide en apparence c'est un vrai maraudeur on ne peut pas le nier, son air mystérieux, et son visage d'ange et ses yeux ambres font craquer bon nombre de filles dont Mélissa... James, que dire, chef incontesté des maraudeurs, près à tout pour une bonne blague, avec ses cheveux en batailles et ses yeux malicieux qui se cache derrière des lunettes, la moitié des filles de Poudlard sont à ses pieds, mais malheureusement pour elles et heureusement pour lui son cœur et pris par notre Lily. Sirius... frère de cœur de James, et toujours très sûr de lui, ... c'est ce que je qualifierais de coureur de jupon, et si la moitié des filles de l'école sont attiré par James, l'autre l'ai incontestablement par Sirius. Voilà, euh... Peter puisque tu es réveillé, quel est ton plat préféré?

Dire que je suis déçu est un euphémisme, elle ne me voit que comme le frère de James et comme un coureur de jupon, alors que je ne suis sorti avec personne depuis la fin de l'année dernière, soit six mois, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les groupies sont intenables en ce moment!

-Oh ! non quel dilemme... je sais pas peut être bien le ragoût! oui ça doit être ça.

- à moi, Sirius dans quelle maison est la fille dont tu es amoureux?

- Gryffondor, Sarah, je ne suis qu'un coureur de jupon d'après toi? je lui demande innocemment.

- Je... Peut être pas finalement, mais c'est en tout cas l'image que tu renvois, dit-elle en fixant anxieusement la sphère qui devient rouge. Ok, c'est le dernier vêtement que vous me verrais enlever j'arrête le jeu, murmure t-elle tout bas.

Elle retire son tee-shirt, en dévoilant son buste, magnifique certes mais très mince, beaucoup trop mince pour dire vrai. Soudain le silence se fait, puis Remus l'attrape par le bras en la forçant à se lever brusquement.

- Tu remets ton tee- shirt, et tu viens tout de suite avec moi on va à l'infirmerie, lui dit Remus durement.

Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre notre inquiétude, on dirait même qu'elle a honte de quelque chose, ne me dites pas qu'elle crois ce que cet imbécile de Rogue lui a dit! Elle ne crois tout de même pas être moche... ce serait le comble.

- Remus, je dis prudemment, tu devrais peut être d'abord la laisser s'expliquer tu crois pas?

- ok assis toi sur mon lit et réponds à mes questions, on ne joue plus maintenant! lui dit il toujours aussi durement. Pourquoi est ce que tu as arrêté de t'alimenter?

- je n'ai pas arrêté, ... j'ai... simplement certains jours je n'ai pas faim c'est tout, dit-elle tout bas en remettant son tee-shirt.

- tu te rends compte que depuis cet été, tu as au moins perdu cinq kilo, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils vont dire nos parents! s'exclame t-il en colère.

- comment ça vos parents, vous êtes cousins, quel est le rapport avec tes parents Remus? le questionne James.

Je vois Remus la regarder avec peine, avant de s'asseoir lui aussi sur le lit et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Les parents de Sarah sont mort quand elle avait sept ans et depuis elle vit chez nous, dit -il tristement, en la regardant avec tendresse.

On reste tous abasourdit par la nouvelle, comment on t-il réussit à nous cacher ça si longtemps? Et pourquoi l'avoir cacher d'ailleurs!

-Maintenant ça suffit Sarah, tu vas leur dire, sinon c'est moi qui leurs dit, tant pis si je brise la promesse que je t'ai faite, tu te rends malade à cause d'un connard, c'est lui qui t'as fait du mal, tu n'ai pas responsable de ton état! s'écrit Lily.

Quoi? à cause de qui se rend t-elle malade? Pas à cause de Rogue j'espère!

- Arrête s'il te plait,... ce n'est rien, ça passera, il me faut juste un peu plus de temps c'est tout! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Merlin mais qui a pu être assez cruel pour lui faire du mal à ce point!

- du temps... répète lentement Lily. Tu as eut quatre ans, et tu ne t'en es toujours pas sorti!

- quatre ans! je répète incrédule, c'est donc à l'époque où elle sortait avec Dwayne Daljeat! C'est lui qui t'a fait du mal?

Je la regarde impuissant sangloter, je regarde les autres tour à tour, ils sont aussi inquiet que moi, sauf Lily qui sait exactement à quoi tout ça est dû.

- ils sont sorti ensemble, et Dwayne a demandé à Sarah que leur relation reste secrète, commence Lily, pour ne pas que les professeurs le sachent, il lui avait dit que se serait mal vu pour elle de sortir avec un septième année, ça à duré sept mois, et une fois que cet imbécile c'était bien amusé et qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il a voulu, ... il l'a laissé tombé sans même un remord. On a aussi appris par la suite qu'il ne lui a jamais était trop fidèle en plus. Depuis elle se cache sous une multitude de vêtements, et elle évite de s'approcher de trop près des garçons en général, et en particulier de celui qui fait battre son cœur. Mise à part toi, Remus, est ce que tu l'as déjà vu parler à un garçon trop longtemps au delà bien sûr de la troisième année?

- non, répond Remus d'une voix blanche, Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit? lui demande t-il.

Au lieu de répondre, elle continue à pleurer, je comprends que ce doit être bouleversant pour elle, et je jure que si un jour je me retrouve devant Dwayne, c'est un homme mort! Je comprends pourquoi elle ne veut pas m'approcher, je suis en quelque sorte un peu comme lui pour elle.

Seulement je n'ai jamais joué de la sorte avec aucune de mes petites amies. En sortant avec moi elles savent toutes à quoi s'attendre, je ne leurs ai jamais rien promis, d'ailleurs, la plupart de mes ex-petites copines ne m'en veulent même pas.

- Venez, on va la laisser se calmer un petit moment, elle a besoin d'être seule, nous dit Lily.

Nous sortons tous, j'ai mal au cœur de la laisser seule à pleurer tous sont soul! Mais Lily la connaît mieux que moi alors...

-Sirius! m'appelle Remus.

-oui? je dis en relevant la tête.

- tu devrais rester près d'elle, termine Lily.

- quoi? non, tu viens de dire qu'elle serais mieux seule...

- il lui faut simplement une personne attentionné, me dit Lily, une personne qui cache ses sentiments pour elle, alors qu'en les lui expliquant tout irait pour le mieux.

Et ils, s'en vont tous, il me laisse seul dans les escaliers, seul pour aller consoler la seule fille qui ai réussit à m'envoûter! Je remonte lentement les escaliers, je souffle un bon coup et je rentre dans le dortoir en faisant le moins de bruit possible, malheureusement il y a cette fichu porte qui grince...

Elle se tourne lentement, pendant que je m'avance vers elle, une fois près d'elle je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur, elle a l'air surprise de me voir, il faut dire qu'on se parle rarement, il faudra remédier à ça...

- est ce que ça va mieux? je lui demande en douceur pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle ne me répond pas, j'ignore si c'est un bon signe ou non, mais je continu quand même.

- on est pas tous pareil que lui tu sais, je lui chuchote.

- je suppose que tu as raison, mais je n'ai plus envie d'avoir aussi mal...

Et qui pourrait lui en vouloir pour ça, c'est normal d'avoir peur, mais il faut qu'elle réapprenne à vivre, c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on avance!

- tu es sans doute la fille la plus joli qu'il m'ait était donné de voir, et tu es la seule à ne pas le remarquer.

Elle recule le plus loin possible de moi, je remarque les larmes qui tombent toutes seules sur ses joues, je n'y comprends rien, c'est un compliment pas une insulte...

- tu... ne t'approches pas, me dit-elle en reculant encore, tu es... comme lui, tu es un prédateur... pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours que je tombe amoureuse de l'un d'entre vous? Vous, ... vous agissez toujours de la même façon, vous repérez la prochaine petite amie potentielle, ensuite vous lui sortez tout le baratin de dragueur, et une fois que vous avez eut ce que vous vouliez et que vous vous êtes bien joué de nous, vous passé à une autre...

Les larmes coulent toujours en abondance sur ses joues, je comprends mieux sa réaction, j'avance doucement ma main vers son visage, et j'essuie ses larmes en lui souriant doucement.

- je ne suis pas comme ça Sarah, c'est vrai que je change souvent de petites amies mais c'est rare les fois ou c'est allé plus loin que le simple flirt, je lui confis sincèrement. Je comprends que tu te méfies de moi, c'est même logique, mais j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais de toi, et pourtant je suis toujours là, et je ne partirais pas non plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, par j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais de toi? me demande t-elle lentement.

- tu as dit tout à l'heure que j'étais un prédateur, et ensuite tu t'es demandé pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours que tu tombes amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux? Si j'ai bien compris tu es amoureuse de moi, je fini en m'approchant d'avantage d'elle.

Elle ne peut plus reculer car elle est tout au bord du lit contre le mur, elle est obligé de faire face à ses sentiments, elle ne peut plus fuire. Lentement pour qu'elle puisse me repousser si elle veut, je m'approche d'elle jusqu'à se que nos lèvres se frôlent, puis après une seconde d'hésitation, je l'embrasse tendrement, je la sens se détendre légèrement.

Pour moi aussi c'est étrange, jamais je n'aurais osé espéré que je puisse la tenir dans mes bras ou même l'embrasser. Quelques minutes plus tard je me sépare légèrement pour venir coller nos front l'un contre l'autre, je la tiens enfin dans mes bras, c'est bizarre je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil... Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à faire maintenant, lui avouer de qui, je suis amoureux depuis trois ans et demi.

-ça tombe bien, parce que la fille de Gryffondor dont je suis amoureux c'est toi! Et ce n'est pas une blague, tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de te faire du mal! Tu crois vraiment que Remus m'aurait autorisé à t'approcher s'il n'avait pas lui même constaté à quel point je t'aime? je lui dis en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Même habillé n'importe comment, on ne peut pas passer à côté de ta beauté, il faudrait être fou ou aveugle, il n'y a que toi qui ne te vois pas comme tu es, tout ça à cause de connards comme Dwayne Daljeat!

Je recommence à l'embrasser avec plus de passion que la première fois, et mon cœur explose de joie lorsqu'elle y répond même si elle reste assez timide...

Je sais désormais qu'elle me fait assez confiance pour me laisser l'approcher, pour me laisser être son petit ami.

FIN.

Voilà! c'est fini j'espère que vous avez aimé!


End file.
